Unleashed
by Tigereye
Summary: It's about the Weasley twins first year at Hogwarts. This is my first fic ever, so please R/R!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
Unleashed  
  
Fred Weasley was slumping in his chair, trying to block out Filches droning on about the   
Dungbomb in the hall. Something about detention and disembowelment. Blah, blah, blah.   
If Fred and his twin George had heard it once, they'd heard it a thousand times. Fred put   
his legs up on the desk. Filch glared at him and pushed him off.   
Fred suddenly noticed that George was trying to get his attention. He gave George a   
What's up? look. George glanced at something behind Filch then back to Fred again.   
Fred looked. It was a filing cabinet and one of the drawers was labeled Confiscated and   
Highly Dangerous. Fred raised his eyebrows and slowly slid a Dungbomb from out of his   
pocket, just so George could see it. George gave a slight nod and pretended to listen to   
Filch.  
Fred counted in his head. 1,2,3…He threw the Dungbomb. It exploded all over the   
room. He could her Filch cursing and coughing and saw George pull open the drawer,   
and yank something out of it. Then they both ran out of the office as fast as they could.  
~~~~~  
Later, Fred and George sat in the Gryffindor common room, admiring their cleverness.   
"That was pretty smart, Fred, throwing the Dungbomb like that!"  
" Yes, yes it was, but now lets see what you got from that drawer."  
George nodded and pulled out a long piece of rolled up parchment. " Oh, maybe it's   
some kind of powerful curse or something." He unraveled it. It was blank. Fred snorted.   
"Great, that's nice. What the heck could be highly dangerous enough about this to be   
confiscated?"  
" I don't know," George said. But suddenly an idea came to him. " What if it's written in   
invisible ink?!" He got out his wand and tapped the parchment. " Er… show yourself!"   
Nothing happened.  
" That's not going to do anything! Here, let me see it." Fred said pulling the parchment   
over to him. " Let's see, if it's supposedly confiscated and highly dangerous, the   
password's probably something…mischievous. Or frightening. Unveil your hidden   
horrors!" He yelled dramatically. Still, nothing happened. " Well, how about something   
like this: Frog slime? Bat wings? Spider legs? Newt's eyes? Open sesame? Oh, I give   
up!" Fred cried, banging the parchment so hard he nearly broke his wand. " For all I   
know it could be ' I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!'"   
Suddenly something started to happen to the paper. As soon as Fred's wand touched   
the parchment, ink started spreading onto it. It swirled and twisted until it formed a map.   
A map of all of Hogwarts. On the map there were little black dots, each labeled with a   
name. Filch was still in his office, it told, and Mrs. Norris was prowling the hall near a-   
"That doesn't look familiar," George puzzled. " Do you think… do you think it's a secret   
passageway?"   
" Fascinating," was his twin's reply. " We're going to have a lot of fun with this thing!"   
From then on the twins used the map practically everyday, just to see were the   
passageways went. They knew almost all of them by heart. But one day in October as   
they were looking at the map again, George spotted a tunnel that he had never seen   
before. " That's funny, this didn't seem to be there before."   
" Where is it?" Asked Fred. " In the dungeon," George replied.  
" Well, why don't we investigate?" said the former. " We'd have to go at night, because   
Snape usually hangs around there during the day."  
" Okay then, lets do it tonight."   
" Right."  
*****  
Fred and George crept down the stairs toward the common room, whispering excitedly to   
each other. " I wonder how you get into it?" " I wonder it leads!" " I wonder if we'll be   
expelled if we're caught!"  
They were in the common room now. Fred took out the map from his robes and   
touched it with his wand. " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" He said, a little   
too loudly. " Shhhh!" George said.  
Suddenly a voice rang out, " What do you think you are doing?!"   
The twins froze.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Unleashed-Part 2   
  
~~~~  
They had been caught and they hadn't even gotten out of the common room. From the far corner the twins saw a sleepy eyed girl rising from a chair. It was Angelina Johnson, a first-year like themselves.  
" Er, hi, Angelina" George muttered. He sounded extremely embarrassed.  
" Well, are you going to tell me what you're doing?"  
George bit his lip. " We were just-"  
" Going to the bathroom!! We were just going to the bathroom. Nothing special, heh-heh," Fred said, trying to sound convincing. "Bye!" And he started to saunter off in the opposite direction of the bathroom, checked himself, and dragged George away, leaving Angelina with a suspicious look on her face.  
" Why did you have to yell?" George hissed at Fred. " She wouldn't have caught us if you hadn't opened your big mouth!"  
" It's okay George. Look, we'll just sit tight in here for a while, and then sneak out again, and she'll never know a thing! She looked completely convinced when I told her we were going to the bathroom."  
*****  
Angelina rubbed her eyes and then opened her book. She had insomnia again. Full moons always kept her up. She was all out of her mum's sleeping brew, so she'd sent her owl, Guinevere, to get some more. She'd just have to wait until she got back.  
Those Weasley twins were characters. Going to the bathroom. She hadn't believed them for a minute. Almost everyone in the school knew that they were pranksters. That started her wondering what they were really up to. Why not find out? Maybe they'd give her some kind award for catching them in the act. The Weasley-prank-catching Medal. Or something like that. She turned off the light and hid in a shadowy corner of the room.  
Before long, Angelina heard the bathroom door creak open.  
" Is she here?" Someone whispered. George. She heard someone sneak over to the chair that she had been sitting in. " No, the coast is clear," Fred replied. Angelina couldn't see in the dark but they gave each other a thumbs up sign. She heard the picture of the Fat Lady creak open and shut. She scrambled out of her hiding place, into the exit ant out to the hallway. She saw George and Fred, with his lighted wand held out in front of him, descending the staircase. She followed.  
Down and down into the castle they went, Angelina trailing closely behind, until they reached the dungeon door. Why were they going to the dungeon? She tried to muffle a startled gasp. But it was so quiet there, as they say, you could here a pin drop. Fred grabbed George's arm. " Please say you just gasped," He said. " I didn't" George said.   
Fred looked frustrated. " I told you to say you did! Okay, here's the plan. We turn around and give a really good explanation, and maybe we won't get expelled. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"1,2,3…"  
The turned around and Fred jumped. "Angelina!" The both yelled in unison. " Uh, yep, that would be me," Angelina said, starting to get red in the face. "Now are you going to tell me what is going on?"  
George folded his arms, almost actually looking serious for once. "We'll only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone else…ever."   
" And if you do, we'll put a memory charm on you." Said Fred.  
" When we learn how." George added. Fred looked at him furiously. " Okay, okay, I promise! Just tell me!" Angelina cried.  
George looked right and left and lowered his voice. " We're going to explore a tunnel in…the dungeon." He was obviously trying to scare her. Angelina remained unmoved.  
" Do you know how much trouble you could get into? You could get a years detention, you could be expelled, points could be taken from Gryffindor, your parents would be mad, I mean, why even risk it? What's wrong with you two?"  
Fred and George stared blankly at her.  
"So are you coming or not?" they said.  
~~~~  
The threesome made it's way through the dungeon, trying not to bump into any of Snape's potions.   
" Okay," Said George. " According to…to the old legend, yes the old legend, the tunnel should be right…here." George pointing his wand at the stone wall. Nothing was there. No statue, no carving on the wall, no hint that a tunnel could ever be there.   
" How do we get in?" Asked Fred. " I'm working on it." George replied. " It could be the slightest thing, you know? A stone slightly out of place, a different hue, something like that. I-" His wand tapped a stone and suddenly it fell inward, causing a whole bunch more stones to tumble down, forming a hole big enough for a average sized person to fit through. It revealed a pitch-black passageway that seemed to stretch on forever.   
"Are we really going in there?" Asked Angelina, with the slightest hint of fear in her voice. Fred looked at her. " What, are you scared?" He said jeeringly.  
" Yah, I guess you could call it that. Or maybe I'm sensible and cautious and wasn't dropped on my head as a baby."  
" Hey look, I have a perfect memory and I've never recollected being dropped on my head as a baby. I think I would have remembered that, it's a sort of a traumatic thing. So there."  
Angelina and Fred then noticed that George was already in the tunnel waiting expectantly. "Oh stop it and come on," He said. " I think your both scared and your just fighting to waste time until someone comes and finds out what you're doing and stops you from doing something stupid. I know because me and Fred did it once." And then he disappeared into the tunnel, leaving the others with no choice but to follow.  
*****  
They had to crawl through the tunnel. The stones were wet and slippery and it was very cold. Angelina started to wish that she'd just minded her own business. Guinevere was probably back, she could've even been asleep by now! But it was to late to turn back. She crawled along behind the twins, no one saying anything, until Fred stepped on something hard. "Ow!"   
"What is it?" She whispered.  
" I cut my hand on… something." Fred held it up to the light of George's wand. It was a sharp bone, skin hanging off it, and red with what looked like dry blood. Angelina cringed away from it. " Now can we g-go back?" She whispered fearfully. "I guess we should." George said. He sounded a little scared himself.   
But before they could even turn around, a low growl sounded from far into the tunnel. "George? Please tell me that was your stomach."  
" It wasn't."  
"I told to say it was!"  
" Sorry."  
" Look, maybe if I put out the light, that, that thing won't be able to find us." The wand light went out.  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!" Before Angelina knew what was happening, the twins were scurrying down the tunnel as fast as they could.   
" Wait! Wait for me! What's the matter! Don't just leave me here! You guys!" She turned to crawl after them.  
She didn't get very far. A pair of glowing red eyes stared at her, blocking the path back to the dungeon. To scared to speak, she started backing up, slowly. The red eyes followed her.  
Suddenly before she knew what was happening, it was on top of her! She screamed. "HELP! Fred, George, help!!!" She could see big, sharp, yellowy fangs right above her head just before everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
Unleashed-Part 3  
  
  
Fred was at the entrance to the cave, and was just about to run through it when he slammed into something. But nothing was there. He tried to get out again but to no prevail. He seemed to be trapped inside by an invisible force field. Just then George caught up to him and slammed into the force field. " Oh no! What happened?" He yelled. That's when they heard the shriek.   
" Angelina!" Fred suddenly realized that she wasn't with them.  
" Maybe the red eyes got her!"  
" It wasn't just red eyes! I saw long yellow fangs. It was awful! Come on!" Together they crawled back through the tunnel, calling Angelina's name. A low growl seemed to shake the passageway. Fred heard George whimper.   
" Maybe we should go back. Who knows what happened to Angelina. She could be dead!" He shivered while he said. " It's true," he muttered. " Don't be a wimp or you'll regret it for ever," Said George, and started crawling again. He didn't get very far. Right in front of him was Angelina, lying on the floor, unconscious with blood trickling over her forehead. Right in back of her was an animal. A wolf. But it did not look ordinary. It's eyes were flaming red, closed to slits, staring straight at them. It had fangs that were so long that the creature hardly had any room to close its mouth. They were all yellow and even a hint of red on them. The fur was long and thick, dirty and tangled. To sum it up, it looked beyond murderous. A growl emitted from its throat.  
It was coming towards them, slowly, enjoying the looks of terror on their faces. The fangs made it look like the wolf had an evil grin on its face. It kept coming...and coming...and coming. Suddenly,  
WHACK!!!  
" NO GEORGE!" yelled Fred, but it was too late. George had summoned up all his courage and whacked the creature over the head as hard as he could with his wand. It backed up, startled for a moment before letting out a bone-chilling howl and charging. Fred and George swerved out of the way, letting the Wolf slam into the wall, grabbed Angelina and as quickly as the conditions of the tunnel would allow, began hauling her back towards the entrance. They didn't know what they would do when they got there; the entrance was blocked by a charm or something. But it was better than staying where they were and letting the Wolf get them.  
They got to the entrance. " HELP!! Is anyone out there! Help us!" They banged desperately on the unseen force.   
George took out his wand again. " Oh…Lumos!" All that did was light up his wand again. "Wingardium Leviosa!" When nothing happened, he banged on it with his wand. It almost broke his wand in two, but something happened. With a loud POP the thing wasn't there anymore. They jumped out, just as they heard the Wolf's claws clacking in the tunnel behind them. They ran across the dungeon to the door, Angelina dragging behind them, bolted through the door and slammed it. It shook as the full weight of the Wolf came charging at it, but remained closed. The twins didn't stick around to see what happened after that. As soon as they knew it they were back in the Gryffindor common room.  
Fred was still panting, and so was George. They looked down at Angelina. " Is she still alive?" Said the former.   
" Yes, she's breathing."  
" What are we going to do?"  
" We can't take her to the infirmary. It's well past midnight."  
" But is she seriously hurt? We can't just leave her here."  
" And what was that thing?"  
" I don't want to think about it."  
" But now we let it loose! It might get out of the dungeon."  
" I don't want to think about it-"  
Fred was interrupted by a noise, coming from the hallway. It was the sound of a picture being pushed aside. Someone, or something, was coming into the common room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Unleashed-Part 4  
  
Professor McGonagall climbed into the room. "You, Weasleys! What are you doing here? I came by because I heard a horrible yell." She gasped suddenly as she saw Angelina. " Oh my god-what did you do to her! What's the matter with you? This is the kind of thing people get expelled for, you, you-" She looked ready to slap them both.  
" It wasn't us, Professor," George said quickly. " We just came down here because we couldn't sleep; see, there's my book over there," He pointed to the book Angelina had been reading, " And Fred was working on a paper," He then pointed to the blank Marauders map that Fred had in his pocket. " He didn't get very far. But anyway, we just came down here and saw Angelina like this. We have no idea what happened." He turned to his brother, struck dumb for a moment by how well George was lying.   
" Er-yes, we have absolutely no idea what happened." Fred nodded. Professor McGonagall's eyes were narrowed looking suspiciously at him. But to their relief she said, " Well, I guess I'll have to believe you... for now. Angelina needs to be attended to at once." She picked up Angelina's limp body. " Oh no, she's got one on her leg too. And it's worse. It almost," she said her eyes bearing into the twins, questioningly, " looks like a bite."   
She was right. The deep wound in Angelina's right leg looked like someone had bit her with very sharp teeth. " Why don't you come with me, to serve as, witnesses, you might say." She ducked through the hole, and the twins followed, somewhat reproachfully.   
On the way to the infirmary Fred was deep in thought. What could that creature have been? It certainly didn't look like an ordinary wolf. With the red eyes, and the fangs that looked about a foot long. It sounded impossible, but could it be a....  
The Professor talking to Madame Pomfrey promptly interrupted Fred's thoughts. "Yes I don't know it happened...the twins say they don't either."  
" Well, that's all right, I'll fix her up in no-no..." Madame Promfrey yawned loudly. "No time. You run off to bed now." Madame Pomfrey turned to Angelina on one of the beds and sent Professor McGonagall on her way.  
"Oh, dear," Said Madame Pomfrey. "I do hope she's better in time for the Halloween Celebration. It's going to be fantastic. And it's on a full moon. Not just a full moon but also a blue moon! We haven' t had one of those for the longest time!" The twins didn't know if she was talking to them or herself, but she looked up from her work for a moment and said, " You two better get back to bed. You wouldn't want to fall asleep in one of your classes, would you?"  
" Right. Goodnight, Madame Pomfrey." Said Fred, and they left.  
"Fred?"  
"Eh?"   
" What do you think that wolf thing was?"  
" I-I have a theory, and if I'm right, things are not good."  
" What is it?"  
" A Werewolf."  
" A Werewolf? In Hogwarts? But they're only supposed to be in the Forbidden Forest."  
" I know. But what else could it be? It was not a normal wolf, that's for sure."  
" But if it is a Werewolf...and it gets loose in the castle... and there's another full moon this month... and Angelina got bitten by it...."  
" It means that if it is a Werewolf and it gets out of the dungeon then by Halloween night, who knows how many Werewolves we'll have prowling around. And Angelina would be one of them."  
"Oh no."  
" Oooh yes."  
~~~~  
The next morning Fred went to the library. To get there he went past the dungeon door. When they got there found several Professors, including Snape, crowded around it. The reason was, the dungeon door wasn't there anymore. It had not only come off its hinges, but it had also snapped in half. Fred, with his eyes wide, bolted past them off to the library before they noticed him.   
"What am I going to do?" He whispered. He decided he couldn't do anything except find the recipe for that potion. The potion that will stop someone from becoming a Werewolf, before it was too late.  
He found it in a book called Unusual Emergency Medical Treatment Potions. It was all a list of unusual herbs, but he was sure he could find them in the greenhouse from Professor Sprout.  
*****  
He found Professor Sprout in the greenhouse. " Excuse me, Professor? I have a few questions if you don't mind." He said in the most innocent voice he could. Professor Sprout looked up from an extremely ugly and odorous plant and sniffed. "Yes?"   
"Well see, since Halloween is coming up, Ma'am, Professor Snape gave us an assignment to mix a potion concerning Halloween. Yes, and I picked the old potion for treating Werewolf bites before they effect the human. I was wondering if you had any of the ingredients that I could borrow." He showed the list to the Professor. " Hmmm...I think I have all these. Some of them are quite rare, but I'll see what I can do for you." She trudged off into the jungle of plants and returned with her arms full of everything on the list. She gave them to Fred, who paid his thanks to her and went off to mix the potion.   
~~~~  
Later, he and George snuck through the hallways to the infirmary. They found Angelina propped up in bed. She was awake, but no longer alone. A few other people were in the beds across from her.   
George came up to her and held up a bottle with a thick yellow-green substance in it. "Drink this," He said, whispering. Angelina gave him an angry look. " That's all you have to say? 'Drink this'? After you got me in trouble, and got me hurt; you probably ruined any hopes of winning the House cup this year. How many points were taken off Gryffindor?"   
"None!" Fred hissed. " They don't know. We told them that we found you like you were in the Common Room. Don't tell."   
"But-"  
" Look, we think that thing is a Werewolf. If you were bitten by one, well, you know what that means. But this will, if taken early enough, stop you from becoming a Werewolf. So just drink it."   
She drank a little, but not the whole thing. George asked why. " You've got to save some for them," She pointed to the others in the room. " The have the exact kind of bite on them as me."   
" Uh-oh." George looked scared. That meant that, not only had the Werewolf escaped and was roaming the castle, but it could get into the common rooms. And the Werewolf was capable of not just biting, but killing. The people in the infirmary had just been lucky. No one in the castle would be safe on Halloween night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Unleashed-Part 5  
  
Fred pulled out the Marauder's map. "Dumbledore's down here," he said, pointing to a place on the map. " We'd better hurry, he's heading towards his office." They ran down the corridors after Dumbledore, until they practically bumped into him. Fred quickly hid the map. He wasn't ready to show anybody that yet.   
" Professor Dumbledore sir, we...we have something to tell you."  
" Yes?"  
"Well...we..."  
"Let a werewolf out in the castle!" Said George.  
" What?" Said Dumbledore, looking confused.  
" Well, see, we just were playing around in the dungeon-"  
" The dungeon!"  
" Yeah, and we knocked into the wall and it came crumbling down on us and then this huge werewolf jumped out and tore out the door!"  
The twins thought Dumbledore believed their story, but he saw right through them. But he knew the situation was serious. He knew what werewolf they were talking about. "Ulf the Werewolf," He said.  
" Ulf the Werewolf?" George said, looking at Dumbledore strangely.   
"Yes, he was sealed into the castle walls many years ago. He is said to be one of the most dangerous Werewolves of all. He can change to a wolf any time he pleases. Now that he is out, Hogwarts will not be safe for anyone."  
George and Fred's eyes grew wide.  
" He only has one weakness," Dumbledore continued.  
" What's that?" Asked Fred weakly.   
" Peanut Butter."  
*****  
Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Angelina had been released but there were new patients every morning, all with the same kind of bites. About everyone in the school now knew that there was something sinister in the castle, but no one knew who had let it in. Except Dumbledore, of course. Angelina had to go around the room, giving a drop of the Werewolf potion to each person. She soon ran out of the potion. Fred and George know what the potion is, She thought. But where are they? She searched in the common room. She called up the staircase leading the boys' dormitories. She even looked in the library, where she thought they might be reading about Werewolves. There was one other place they might be. The dungeon.  
As she neared the broken dungeon door, she heard grumbling and whining. " Why do we have to this? He could help, you know."  
" Yeah. He wasn't doing anything."  
" Uh-huh. But don't tell him that."  
" Fred? George? Are you down there?" Angelina called down the stairs. There was a moment of silence.  
"Who is it?"   
" Me, Angelina."  
" Go away!"  
" No, I need to ask you something."  
" Don't come down!"  
" Why not?"  
" Because."  
Angelina had a suspicious look on her face. What were those twins doing now? She went down the stairs. For a second she saw them crouched down before they yelped in surprise and hid what looked like butter knifes behind their backs. That's when Angelina noticed the big trail of peanut butter smeared all down the stairs and through the dungeon up to where the twins were standing. She looked at the bottom of her shoes. They were covered in peanut butter. "Eewww! Gross! What are you doing?" She looked at the twins, who both had sheepish looks on their faces. " We are setting a trap for the Werewolf," Started George. " We told Dumbledore about it," Fred added, and then shoved a knife into her hand. " Why don't you help? It will go a lot faster," He said. Then before Angelina could answer him, " Great, thanks, peanut butter's over there."  
~~~~  
The peanut butter project took so long that they had to postpone it until the next day. They went to bed late and fell asleep almost instantly. The next day Angelina finally asked them her question. "What was the recipe for the Werewolf cure?" She asked quickly. She didn't have much time, because Halloween was in two days. " Er, I don't remember." Said Fred. " But you can look it up in the library. It's a book called Unusual Emergency Medical Treatment Potions."   
"Thanks." She said.  
Angelina ran to the library. She had to hurry, because she was going to be late for a class. When she got there she didn't get very far. There on the floor was the book she was looking for. At least, the remains of it. The cover was torn off, and the pages were all over the floor. She gasped. Crouching down, she found the exact potion she was looking for. Right across the entire page there were rips that looked like a huge claw had made them.   
After charms class, Angelina hurried out to Professor Sprout's greenhouse. The book with the potion was gone, but maybe she knew. But when she opened the door the greenhouse was a disaster. Piles of plants were piled on top of each other, soil was spilled everywhere, and some plants were even destroyed. But worst of all, the baby Mandrakes were screaming at the top of their lungs. " Augh!" Angelina screamed and clamped her hands to her ears. She was starting to feel dizzy. Professor Sprout came up and gave Angelina a pair of earmuffs. She started yelling. " What do you think you're doing? Can't you see it's dangerous in here? What do you want?" Angelina didn't hear any of this and tried to explain to Professor Sprout why she came, but the Professor couldn't hear her either. Finally she just gave up and left. "What am I going to do now?" She said out loud to herself. "There are people still in the infirmary and it's almost Halloween!" She ran down to the dungeon, where Fred and George were still spreading peanut butter. "I can't find the recipe, and it's almost Halloween!" She cried. "This is all my fault. If I had just told on you instead of going along with you-"  
" No, it's really our fault," Said Fred in an attempt to make Angelina feel better. " If we hadn't had the idea in the first place-"  
"No, it's Filch's fault," Put in George. " If he had minded his own business instead of dragging us into his office-"  
" No it's the Dungbombs company's fault," Argued Fred. " If they hadn't made them we wouldn't have had anything to-"  
" No it's the company's friend's fault, because maybe they gave the company the idea for Dungbombs-"  
" No it's the friend's parents' fault for having the friend in the first place-"  
"All right STOP!" Angelina didn't even know what they were talking about anymore. "Could you maybe be helpful for once?" She said irratibly.   
Fred and George sat in thought for a minute. " Wait a second!" Said Fred suddenly. "The list of ingredients that I made! It's still by my bed!"  
"Yes! Thanks Fred! Wait. I can't go up to the boy's dormitories!"  
" Then you'll just have to wait for us to be finished."  
" And how long will that be?"  
" Oh don't worry. Not too long."  
*****  
Fred's version of 'not too long' out to be almost midnight. By the time the boys got back to the common room, Angelina was asleep. They left the list on a table.   
When the twins woke up, Angelina asked them for the list. " We left right on that table over there." Said George. They looked at the table. The piece of paper was torn to shreds. "You guys! How could you be so stupid? Now what are we going to do?" She yelled at them. " Angelina! It's okay. We can just ask some older guy to magic it back together!" "Oh. Right. I knew that." Angelina, coming from a family of muggles, had completely forgotten about magic. That meant that she could of just fixed the book and not have gone to all that trouble! She felt stupid.  
Soon they had it all fixed up. "Hah!" Said George. "Take that, you stupid Werewolf." Angelina found the ingredients while the twins went back, again, to the peanut butter project. The greenhouse was in working order again, so the ingredients were easy to find then. Angelina cooked up a big pot of the Werewolf cure and fed everyone in the infirmary. Before they knew it, it was Halloween.  
~~~~  
"Let this be remembered as the worst and scariest Halloween ever," Fred whispered to George. They were down in the dungeon on Halloween night, lined up in the shadows on the sides of the peanut butter trail with some other Professors including Dumbledore. They were waiting for the Werewolf. Also, down in the infirmary, Angelina was guarding the doors with the other half of the Professors. Angelina looked nervously up and down the halls. Suddenly she froze. So did the other Professors. There was something coming up the hallway. Click clack, click clack. The sound of nails on the floor drew near them. The professors readied their wands. They could see red dots of light coming towards them. But then, as the sounds were right in front of them, they kept going. And going and going, accompanied by the sound of sniffing. The Werewolf was heading towards the dungeon.  
*****  
Soon the wizards in the dungeon heard it. Click clack, click clack. Sniff. Sniff. Then they could see the red eyes now. They could hear the ragged breathing. Everyone was tense. If the plan went well, they wouldn't have to touch the wolf. But if not...suddenly the click clacking stopped. The sniffing was getting louder. Fred and George shivered as the red eyes turned to look straight at them. Suddenly a tremendous howl shook the dungeon. The Werewolf leaped at the twins. George jumped away fast but Fred was whacked with one of the Werewolf's huge paws and fell to the ground. George jumped on the wolf's back, and started beating on it's head. It howled again and reared up. George fell off. Now the other wizards were trying to beat up the Wolf. They either got snapped at, whacked, or pushed aside by another wizard. Only Dumbledore remained untouched. "Get back!" He boomed. They backed off. Or rather fell off. Before the Werewolf had the time to lung at Dumbledore, he yelled, "Confuso Guardiumdun!" The Werewolf stood still. It blinked. It turned in circles. It sat down. Then it fell over, and didn't move again. There was total silence from everyone. Fred and George were still on the floor. No one spoke as the body of the wolf was laid back into the tunnel. Dumbledore turned to the twins. "Boys, I must admit that you were very brave,"  
" Thanks," They mumbled. " Does that mean that we don't get in trouble for this?"   
" Oh no," Said a voice. It was Professor McGonagall. " I'd say about twenty points each from Gryffindor and you can clean up the peanut butter that the Wolf didn't eat. And you are getting off so easy!" She marched away. They both groaned. But they were so relieved that it was over, they could have cried.   



End file.
